Cherryblossom
by Hikasya
Summary: Ini adalah kisah seorang Putri dari kerajaan Daidouji dan Pangeran dari kerajaan cina. Kisah yang dimulai dari Sakura dan Sakura. Kisah yang tidak bermakna dan melambangkan kehidupan Sakura yang indah.


**Disclaimer: CLAMP**

 **Cardcaptor Sakura**

 **Cherryblossom**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Pairing : Shaoran x Sakura**

 **Selasa, 5 Mei 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, tepatnya di zaman kerajaan.

Seorang laki-laki berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon Sakura yang tengah berguguran. Dia berdiam diri menyaksikan sebuah pertarungan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah pertarungan seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan empat perampok.

Gadis itu memegang dua bilah pedang panjang berwarna merah muda. Ia mulai bersiap menghadapi para perampok itu.

"Hm, gadis kecil ini berniat melawan kita rupanya," kata seorang dari salah satu perampok itu.

"Hehehe, dia belum tahu siapa kita sebenarnya. Kita ini adalah perampok yang paling ditakuti di daerah ini."

"Ayo, kita bunuh saja gadis kecil yang sudah berani mencegat perjalanan kita."

"SERAAAANG!"

Empat perampok itu maju dan melompat bersamaan untuk menyerang gadis itu.

HIAAAT!

Tatapan tajam si gadis menjadi berkilat. Ia mulai menggerakkan dua pedang di dua tangannya.

SYAAAT! JLEEEEB!

Dalam satu tebasan dan kecepatan secepat kilat, sang gadis berhasil melumpuhkan empat perampok hingga tewas dengan satu sabetan dua pedangnya. Empat perampok pun tumbang dan terkapar di tanah. Nyawa para perampok itupun hilang dari badannya.

Gadis itu memandangi wajah para perampok itu satu persatu. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Lalu ia memasukkan dua pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedang yang diikat dengan selendang pada bagian pinggang. Kenudian ia bergegas mengambil barang-barang hasil rampok tadi untuk dikembalikan kepada pemiliknya.

Laki-laki yang memperhatikan tadi, sejak di bawah pohon Sakura. Laki-laki itu kagum melihat gadis itu.

"Hebat!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sedetik kemudian, dia berlari cepat untuk menghampiri gadis yang mulai akan pergi.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Gadis itu menoleh ketika sang laki-laki sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu datar.

Laki-laki itu terpana ketika menatap wajah gadis ini.

'Ternyata dia manis juga,' batin laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu keheranan melihat laki-laki ini. Karena tiba-tiba terdiam.

Lantas gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya.

CTEK!

Karena suara jentikan jari sang gadis berbunyi sedikit nyaring, mampu menyadarkan laki-laki itu.

"Eh?"

"Katakan apa maumu?"

Gadis itu menatapnya tajam. Si laki-laki itu segera menyadarinya dan memberitahukan apa tujuannya.

"A-ano, apakah kamu tahu di mana letaknya kerajaan yang bernama Daidouji?"

Gadis itu agak tersentak.

"Kerajaan Daidouji?"

"Hm, apakah kamu tahu di mana kerajaan itu berada?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Kerajaan itu terletak di sebuah bukit. Tak jauh dari hutan Sakura ini."

Laki-laki mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh, jadi di sana tempatnya."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera pergi dari hadapan laki-laki itu.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Gadis itu menoleh lagi kepada laki-laki itu.

"Apa lagi?"

"Namamu siapa?"

Gadis itu terdiam dan menatap datar laki-laki di depannya. Laki-laki itu menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

"Kalau kita bertemu sekali lagi, aku pasti akan memberitahukan siapa namaku," gadis itu mulai berjalan."Sampai jumpa!"

Laki-laki itu tersentak. Ia pun bersuara cukup keras.

"Hei, namaku adalah Li Shaoran. Ingat itu."

Gadis itu menoleh sebentar ke arah laki-laki yang bernama Shaoran itu. Tampak senyuman simpul terpatri di wajah gadis itu. Dapat terlihat jelas oleh Shaoran.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan Shaoran. Meninggalkan Shaoran yang terpaku di tempat. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Senyuman gadis itu manis sekali," ucapnya senang.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kamu adalah pangeran dari kerajaan cina?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berpakaian kimono berwarna hijau.

"Benar, Putri Tomoyo," jawab Shaoran berlutut ketika menghadap kepada Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo adalah putri dari kerajaan Daidouji ini.

"Hm, begitu," Tomoyo tersenyum."Kamu datang sendiri ke sini tanpa ada keamanan khusus dari pihak kerajaanmu. Kuakui kamu adalah pria yang sangat pemberani dan mandiri. Lalu kudengar kamu juga adalah seorang ksatria pedang naga. Apa itu benar?"

Shaoran mengangguk tegas.

"Itu benar sekali, Putri."

Sekali lagi Tomoyo tersenyum. Dia duduk di singgasana dengan dua dayang yang berdiri di kedua sisi singgasananya. Sedangkan Shaoran berlutut tak jauh di depannya.

Tomoyo berpikir sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang ingin ia pertimbangkan.

Sekali lagi ia bertanya kepada Shaoran.

"Apakah kamu yakin dengan keputusan dan permintaan dari Ayahmu, Pangeran?"

Sekali lagi, Shaoran mengangguk tegas.

"Aku yakin dengan keputusan dan permintaan dari Ayahku dan Ibumu, Putri. Aku menerima keputusan dua kerajaan ini. Di mana aku akan dijodohkan dengan Putri yang bernama Kinomoto Sakura. Aku siap menikah dengan Putri Sakura."

Tomoya tertegun melihatnya. Pandangan Shaoran amat bercahaya dan penuh kebenaran. Tomoyo pun tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Putri Sakura."

.

.

.

Di taman kerajaan Daidouji, di mana banyak pohon Sakura berdiri dengan anggunnya. Bunga-bunganya yang berwarna merah muda berguguran dan menghujani Shaoran yang berjalan di bawahnya.

Shaoran mengingat perkataan Tomoyo bahwa dia akan menemukan Sakura di taman ini. Sakura sangat suka mengunjungi tempat ini dan mau berlama-lama menyendiri hingga malam tiba.

Shaoran terus berjalan dan berjalan mencari sosok Sakura itu. Namun, seseorang yang ia temukan adalah gadis berambut pendek coklat yang dipotong dengan model bob dan bermata biru. Gadis itu berdiri di depan sebuah Pohon Sakura yang sedang menggugurkan bunga-bunganya yang indah.

"Gadis itu ...," Shaoran agak kaget dan sejenak menghentikan langkahnya."Dia yang mengalahkan empat perampok itu."

Segera saja Shaoran berjalan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hei ..."

Gadis itu menoleh saat Shaoran telah berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu sedikit kaget akan kedatangan Shaoran.

"Kamu?"

"Kita bertemu lagi."

Shaoran tersenyum. Gadis itu terpana melihat Shaoran. Semburat merah hinggap di kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya gadis itu memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya itu.

Shaoran menatap ke atas. Ke arah puncak pohon Sakura.

"Aku ingin menemui seorang Putri yang bernama Kinomoto Sakura di sini."

Gadis itu tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ke-kenapa kamu mencari Putri yang bernama Kinomoto Sakura itu?" tanya gadis itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Shaoran.

"Ya, itu karena perjodohan antar kerajaan. Aku dijodohkan dengan putri Kinomoto Sakura. Ya, mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya. Karena ini adalah permintaan dari orang tuaku. Tentu saja aku akan menjalaninya dengan senang hati. Tapi, kupikir menikah di usia lima belas tahun itu terlalu cepat sekali. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin aku kejar dan ingin aku capai yaitu berkeliling dunia untuk menegakkan kebenaran. Itulah impianku."

Shaoran mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan jujur. Gadis itu terkesima mendengarnya.

'Ternyata dia adalah laki-laki yang jujur juga. Berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya secara langsung kepada orang yang baru ia temui.'

Gadis itu tersenyum. Rona merah hinggap kembali di kedua pipinya.

"Oh iya, karena kita sudah bertemu sekali lagi. Aku ingin tahu siapa namamu," pinta Shaoran seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Shaoran dan menyambut uluran tangan Shaoran. Diikuti dengan desiran angin yang bertiup lembut, gadis itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Namaku adalah Kinomoto Sakura."

WHUUUSH!

Saat angin berdesir, saat itu juga Shaoran tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Jadi, kamu adalah orang yang kucari itu dan akan dijodohkan denganku?" tanya Shaoran yang tidak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku adalah Putri Kinomoto Sakura yang akan siap menikah denganmu."

Shaoran terpana. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi, apakah kamu yakin akan menikah denganku di usia muda begini yaitu lima belas tahun?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Itu terserah padamu, Pangeran Shaoran. Aku hanya mengikutimu saja."

"Hm ...," Shaoran berpikir sebentar."Sebenarnya aku ingin menjelajah dunia dan menegakkan kebenaran. Aku belum kepikiran untuk menikah secepat ini. Bagaimana denganmu, Putri Sakura?"

Sakura menatap Shaoran serius.

"Sama dengan apa yang kamu pikirkan."

"Jadi?"

"Aku juga tidak ingin menikah terlalu cepat. Aku ingin berkeliling dunia dan membantu orang banyak. Aku ingin menjadi seorang ksatria yang selalu menolong orang. Itulah impianku."

Shaoran tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Perjodohan ini. Apakah kita batalkan saja?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Shaoran menatap ke langit yang biru.

"Kita harus tetap menjalani perjodohan ini. Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan orang tua kita."

"Jadi?"

Shaoran menatap Sakura lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertunangan saja, Putri?"

Shaoran tersenyum. Sakura hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

"Tapi, terlebih dahulu aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu, Putri."

Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Shaoran menatap Sakura lembut.

"Hm ...," Sakura tersenyum malu dengan kedua rona merah di pipinya."Sepertinya aku juga jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Shaoran semakin tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Apakah kita terlalu cepat menyatakan cinta?"

"Tidak, Putri Sakura. Kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku akan selalu mengikuti kemana pun kamu pergi. Aku akan menemanimu menjelajah dunia. Kamu mau berjanji akan selalu mencintaiku, Putri?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Aku akan menepati janji itu, Pangeran."

Betapa senangnya hati Shaoran setelah mendengarnya. Lalu diraihnya tangan Sakura dan digenggamnya tangan Sakura dengan erat.

Mereka saling tersenyum dan saling memandang bunga-bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan. Angin terus bertiup lembut. Alam cerah menemani kebersamaan mereka yang baru saja menjadi kekasih.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

A/N:

Inilah cerita pertama saya di fandom Cardcaptor Sakura. Sebenarnya sudah lama sekali saya ingin membuat cerita tentang Shaoran dan Sakura. Akhirnya terwujudkan juga.

Selamat membaca ya one shoot dari saya ini.

Arigatou...

Salam

Hikari Syarahmia


End file.
